The existing devices for detecting the depth of water and fish (water regimen detecting device) mostly use wired means, which is not easy to be assembled and applied; although some of the existing water regimen detecting devices use wireless means, the existing water regimen detecting devices all use ASK modulation mode, thus, in practical application, it has some defects as follows: various wireless interference; data is simple; wrong transmission, wrong judgment and short distance of data transmission.
Additionally, in existing technology, the water regimen detecting device changes sonar information to be analog signal or switch signal for transmitting; it has defects that the transmission speed is slow, the data can not be processed intelligently and it need to use the outdated display device as display terminal, but the newest intelligent display terminal such as smart phone can not be used.